


focus on me

by narcissablvcks



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablvcks/pseuds/narcissablvcks
Summary: “Wheein-ah? Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to kiss a girl?”





	focus on me

“Wheein-ah? Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to kiss a girl?” 

The question came just as Wheein was slipping into sleep, too consumed by the safety of Hyejin’s arms around her to stay awake much longer. That is, until the younger woman decided to spring that on her.

“I… yeah, I have.” Wheein replied, knowing there was no use in lying to her best friend.

Hyejin hummed in response, the hand that was resting on Wheein’s hip sliding up to pull her closer. They were in a hotel for the night, with Yongsun and Byulyi staying in the room next door. Despite there being two beds in their room, Wheein and Hyejin had, as usual, gravitated towards one another, seeking out the comforting warmth of each other’s bodies. 

The blonde lifted her head from its place on Hyejin’s chest, settling her chin on her breastbone and her eyes seeking out the other woman’s gaze, only to find dark soulful eyes already watching her with interest. 

“When?” Hyejin asked after a moment of silence.

Whenever I’m with you. 

“Just… sometimes.” 

Hyejin sighed. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately.”

Wheein held her breath. She’d noticed a change in the brunette over the past few months. Lingering touches, hooded stares, more fan service than usual. They’d always been close, almost unusually so, but it had been that way since they were 13 and Wheein had refused to allow herself to think anything of the change in behaviour. Hyejin was the more touchy-feely of the two anyway, it hardly meant anything if she was feeling a little bit more clingy than usual. Unless it did. 

“Have you ever? Kissed a girl?” 

It felt as though all the air was sucked out of her lungs at the question. She could feel Hyejin’s hand moving slowly along her waist, gently stroking through the thin shirt she wore instead of pyjamas, and her pulse quickened a little. Wheein didn’t want to admit that Hyejin’s touch made her feel as though her skin was on fire, that she’d felt that way ever since they’d met, and that she’d been keeping those feelings from her for almost a decade. Such a confession would open up too many doors that she’d kept locked for so long and she didn’t know how to deal with Hyejin’s sudden interest in that. 

“Wheein-ah?” 

“Sorry, Hyejinie.” She hadn’t even realised that she had zoned out until Hyejin whispered her name, focusing back in to see the other woman’s eyes watching her intently with an unreadable expression on her face. “No, I’ve never.”

Hyejin’s hand lifted slightly to scratch her nails down Wheein’s back, coming to a stop at the base of her spine and tracing light patterns. The shirt she was wearing was short as it is, barely covering her ass, but the movement of Hyejin’s hands was causing the hemline to rise slowly. Wheein’s breath caught in her throat. What was Hyejin doing?

“Would you like to?” Hyejin’s voice was low and raspy, sending a shock of arousal straight to Wheein’s core.

Dumbstruck, Wheein lifted her head off of the other woman’s chest and leaned forward slightly, lips parting in anticipation of what Hyejin might do next. 

“Well? Would you?” Hyejin asked again, smirking as Wheein’s head dropped a little.

“Hyejin-ah, don’t tease me.” She replied, close to cringing at the whine in her voice but too enraptured by the desire in Hyejin’s eyes to truly care. 

A second later, Hyejin leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. Both women were breathing heavily, hot breath mingling between them. Wheein could feel her heart racing and she was almost certain that Hyejin could feel it too, just as she knew she could feel the thumping of Hyejin’s. The knowledge that her best friend was just as nervous about what they were doing set her somewhat at ease, as did the thought that maybe, just maybe Hyejin felt the same she did. 

“Do you want this?” Hyejin breathed, her other hand coming up to slide against Wheein’s jaw.

She felt her head nodding urgently before the sentence even finished leaving Hyejin’s mouth, the brunette’s mouth curving into a sly smile at the lack of hesitation. With that, Hyejin surged forward, slotting their lips together hotly. 

It’s not the sweet fairy-tale kiss that Wheein had imagined, the few times she’d dared to allow herself to, but something much more primal. The taste of Hyejin’s lips was intoxicating, a hint of the mint toothpaste they’d shared before coming to bed mingling with something else that was uniquely Hyejin. 

Wheein didn’t know when her lips had parted, her brain foggy and helpless under the sensation of Hyejin’s tongue gentle coaxing in search of her own. They both groaned as their tongues met for the first time and Wheein gasped into Hyejin’s mouth as she felt the hand on her back lower to squeeze her ass before pulling her shirt up to slide underneath her underwear and pull her more firmly on top of Hyejin’s body. Hyejin’s thigh slipped between her legs, canting upward to press firmly against her and she couldn’t help the sharp whine that escaped her mouth at the feeling, separating their lips. 

“Hyejin-ah,” She gasped as the hand on her ass began to knead the flesh, sharp nails making themselves known.

“Yes, Wheein-ah?” Hyejin mumbled as she buried her face in her friend’s neck, lips attaching themselves to a patch of skin.

“What are we doing?” 

Hyejin paused at the question and raised her head to look Wheein in the eyes, searching for any signs of regret. For the first time in their friendship, Hyejin seemed at a loss for words. The silence seemed to sober both women, the fire that had been raging between them just seconds before extinguishing itself as the reality of the situation made itself known. 

“I… I told you, I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately.” Hyejin said finally.

Wheein’s eyes flickered down to Hyejin’s slightly swollen lips, her own aching with the desire to capture them again. 

“Kissing girls in general or… kissing me?” Wheein replied in a whisper.

They stared at each other for a moment, eyes wide as the tension between them grew. 

“Kissing you. It’s always been you, Wheein-ah, for as long as I can remember.”

A wide smile broke out on Wheein’s face and she laughed, a loud, uncontrolled sound. Hyejin smiled automatically in response. She couldn’t help the swell of happiness in her chest at seeing just how quickly Hyejin smiled at her, their love for each other showing most brightly in these shared moments. 

Wheein leaned herself forward to brush her lips against the younger woman’s, sighing at how impossibly soft they felt. 

“I love you.” She whispered.

Hyejin’s lips stretched into a wide smile. 

“I love you too.” Hyejin replied, leaning in to slot her lips fully against Wheein’s.

They’d spoken those words to each other so many times in the ten years that they’d known each other, meaning it every time, but this time it somehow felt more real than ever. Lying there in one another’s arms, the haze of lust slowly faded in the wake of their confessions to give way to something much deeper, and Wheein could safely say that she had never felt more content in her whole life than she did right then in Hyejin’s embrace. 

**** 

Wheein was the first to wake, jolting back into the waking world due to the incessant banging on the door that connected their room to their unnies room. 

“Open up, kids!” Byulyi’s voice rang through the door. 

Hyejin turned a little, pushing her face further into Wheein’s neck and groaning softly as she was pulled from her sleep. 

“Go ‘way.” The younger grumbled.

The grip around her waist tightened and Hyejin whined, the sound making Wheein smile fondly at the younger girl. The serene moment was broken just a few seconds later by the sound of a key slotting into a lock and their door burst open to show their extremely loud unnies. 

“Why are you still asleep?!” Yongsun yelled, grabbing a pillow that had been unceremoniously thrown on the ground the night before and flinging it at them crossly.

“What time is it?” Wheein asked sleepily, hand reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes.

“Almost 9. But we have a plane to catch. Manager-unnie said she already called you but you didn’t pick up.” 

Reluctantly, Wheein met their leader’s displeased stare and mumbled an apology, before turning back to Hyejin’s still almost sleeping form. 

“Hyejin-ah,” she called softly, “we have to get up, unnie says so.” 

The younger shook her head groggily, barely seeming to take in Wheein’s words. “Don’t want to. Want to stay here and kiss you some more.”

Wheein’s eyes flew to Byulyi and Yongsun, who were both staring at them with wide eyes. 

“That’s not, she didn’t, I, um -“ 

“Unnie, I think we should leave them alone for a bit, okay?” Byulyi said hurriedly, quickly guiding Yongsun out of the room.

Wheein let the air exit her lungs in relief and settled her gaze back on the girl in her arms, who appeared to have fallen back into a deep slumber. She smiled fondly at the sight, heart squeezing with love. She didn’t know how their relationship would change now, especially since their unnies knew that something had happened, but she knew that as long as she had Hyejin by her side, it would be okay.


End file.
